1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device having a concealable connector, and a concealable connector to be disposed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An input/output connection port (such as a universal serial bus (USB), a PS/2 port, an RJ45 port, etc.) of a conventional computer device is disposed directly in a housing of the computer device to be accessible externally for connection with a peripheral device, such as a mouse, a keyboard, a network cable, etc. In the case of a notebook computer, limited spaces at peripheral edges of the computer device are available for arrangement of connection ports of various specifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,200,002 discloses an input/output connection port module which can be flipped over and hidden within a housing of an electronic device when not in use by virtue of a latch mechanism, so as to facilitate use and to provide a dustproof effect while maintaining the integral appearance of the housing.